Queen
by direxphaerie
Summary: The Vampire Prince is sitting, waiting to find a young beauty that meets his satisfaction to become his bride but has yet to find one in his crystal ball. Until he sees Amelia telling his own story to her little brother one night.....
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a grey castle in a distant land, there lived a Vampire Prince. He knew no love, sorrow, joy or pain for his heart was a black as coal. The Prince never even seen nor heard of love.

The Vampire Prince was not yet a ruler of his lands for he hadn't taken a bride. On one fine day he peered into his crystal orb and saw the fairest girl ever known. Upon seeing her innocence, he commanded for her to be his wife.

She was brought to the castle, where she was immediately lavished with fine clothes and married to the Prince that very same day.

The new King had now what he wanted and ignored his Queen, because he wasn't capable of love.

The Queen despised him for that and hated him with every fiber of her being.

The days wore on and her youth slipped through her fingers.

This surprised the King for he never witnessed mortality. The Queen grew older and he became more and more repulsed by the sight of her, until one day he gave up kingship and went in search of a new bride.

He still sits gazing into his orb looking for a young girl with surpassing beauty and innocence, and he has yet to find one who meets his satisfaction.

And they all lived unhappily ever after. The End

Brett stared at Amelia with a confused look in his eyes.

"Did the King ever find another wife? Why do they have to live unhappily? What happened to the Queen?"

Amelia chuckled at her brother's child ness.

"Well the story isn't over yet, and it's more interesting if a fairy tale ends unhappily. As for the Queen, she died," she told him as she picked him up in to her arms.

"Can you tell me the rest of the story then?" he asked hopefully.

Amelia sighed, "No because Mom would get mad if you don't get enough rest."

"Awww. I don't wanna," Brett yawned. She took him to his bed and tucked him in.

"Goodnight, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite," his sister crooned to him.

"What are bed bugs?" he asked with a bit of alarm.

Amelia smiled and walked to his bedroom door.

"I'll tell you in the morning," she responded as she turned off the light and closed the door.

In the living room, she slumped into the recliner and turned on the television.

As the pictures on the screen flashed before Amelia's eyes, her eyelids felt heavy. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again the image of the Vampire Prince flooded her eyes. He stared at her intently, his fierce greens eyes seeming to stab right through her soul while he grasped his crystal orb in his strong white hand. With that Amelia lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia woke up with a start. She searched frantically because she felt something wasn't right, but everything in the living room was in the place. Amelia got up from the recliner and walked through the room touching everything, checking if it was real.

_Ha, it was just my imagination, _she thought to herself. With a fancy Amelia strode to the front door and thrust it open. A look of disbelief crossed over her features upon seeing what was outside.

The shy had a displeasuring gray tinge and not a sign of the sun was present. Gnarled trees spotted the gloomy fields and other strange foliage grew on the landscape as well. Amelia stepped out into this strange world with awe, and she suddenly felt very small and helpless. She glanced back at her house's open and without warning it involuntarily slammed shut. Amelia let out a gasp, and rushed back and tried to open the door but her went right through the disappearing knob. Slowly the rest of the building faded into the mist.

Still in disbelief, it took a while for Amelia to realize what had just happened. In the next moment the shock set in and she felt exasperated. Amelia then saw an immense gray castle in the distance that immediately caught her attention. She walked towards it; curiously wonder what adventure was in store for her.

Amelia had walked for an indiscernible amount of time across the barren waste land. She stepped on the cobbled walkway of the gray castle passing by stiff ugly figures of gargoyles that decorated the castle's garden of dead shrubbery. The statures peaked Amelia's attention for it seemed the gargoyles would come to life at any moment.

The castle towered over Amelia, and the gigantic iron doors stood before her. An ornate brass knocker rested on the doors and Amelia's fingers reached towards it. A re4sounding thud was heard, echoing off the gray castle walls after she let the knocker slip from her grasp. Amelia waited for any kind of response from inside the castle and a minute passed by but nothing happened. Disappointment rushed over her and she had no clue what to do next.

A grating low-pitched noise sounded through the garden as the immense iron doors were slowly pulled open. A tall, pale, wiry man stepped form behind the doors looking quite impatient.

"State your business," he said coldly, his piercing blue eyes staring right through her. Amelia opened her mouth to reply, but didn't know what to tell him.

"Umm," she began, "I just appeared here."

"Really," he stated seeming vaguely interested while he looked Amelia up and down. A look of understanding then came over his face and he nodded.

"Ah," he intoned. "We've been expecting you." His lips turned into a cold sneer and he beckoned her with a long finger. The man turned on the spot disappearing into the castle, Amelia following after him, and the heavy iron doors closing behind their backs.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia followed the tall man through a hallway which was drably decorated with neutral colored furnishings. They came into an enormous throne room that amazed Amelia by the sheer sight of it. In front of her, there were two black thrones, where a figure occupied one while the other stood empty. As she drew closer to the thrones, she was able to make out the details of the person who sat on the lavish seat.

The Prince lounged on his throne, while he gripped a wine glass half full with a dark liquid and held a crystal ball in the other. Amelia noticed he was quite handsome, but he showed no sign of acknowledging their presence. He seemed lost in thought as he glanced into his wine glass and he rubbed his finger over the surface of the crystal orb.

"What is your business," The Prince called out, not moving his gaze an inch from his drink.

"Your majesty," the tall man said humbly as he bowed onto one knee. The Prince showed no emotion on his face and he sat in silence.

"She showed up at the door my Lord," continued the tall man from the floor, "and she said she just appeared here." The Prince lifted his attention to them from the glass and upon seeing Amelia, immediately sat up out of his lounge and rested his feet on the floor. Setting his glass down on his seat's arm rest, the Prince stood up and gestured his hand towards the tall man.

"You may leave Damien," he told his servant, who nodded his head slightly and got up leaving the room.

Amelia saw she was alone in the room except for the Prince who was coming towards her. He cradled his ball like orb in both of his hands and kept his focus on her. The Prince reached her, coming short a couple inches from her face. Amelia gasped, for the ferocity of his green eyes startled her as they seemed to see right into her mind. It was then did the Prince lower his gaze, and circled around Amelia looking as if he meant to inspect her. Amelia admired him in his regal garb that was of the most beautiful deep red shade, and his black cape that matched the darkness of his lustrous long hair where a golden crown rested encrusted in many dazzling jewels.

"Amelia," the Prince said to her at last when he finally stopped in front of her once more. "I've been expecting you," he continued, a small secretive smile betraying his features. Then he turned his back to her and made his way back to his throne.

"Why am I here?" Amelia asked at last. The Prince sat on his seat and took up his wine glass once more, his expression very blank. Instead of answering, he sipped from the dark contents of the glass. Amelia stayed where she was and folded her arms waiting for him to reply. His green eyes bore into her brown ones and the silence was very evident. Amelia sought to continue staring, until the Prince put his glass down.

"You are here to be my bride," The Prince answered simply. Amelia stood perplexed, surprised by his reason.

"Why me?" Amelia asked, very confusedly.

"Enough with the questions," the Prince told her while he seemed to be amused, like a child with a toy.

"Come" he continued. "We must prepare for the wedding. Those clothes simply won't do though," The Prince pointed out, and then snapped his fingers. Amelia glanced down as her t-shirt and jeans disappeared, replaced by a long elegant gown. Amelia was amazed at the dresses' beauty for it was a very stunning purple satin with an even deeper color of purple ribbon which were tied around her wrists attached to the gown's train.

In spite of her appreciation for the beautiful clothing, she asked the Prince one last question, "What if I refuse?"

The Prince chuckled at her, "But I think you wouldn't once I show you this." He held up his crystal orb out for Amelia to see and beckoned her forward. Amelia came closer to the Prince and noticed that the orb had turned a smoky color from being clear previously. The smoky color dispersed and showed a small figure huddled on a bed while the Prince's servant, Damien sat next to him.

"Brett!" Amelia cried out. "Let him go," she told the Prince while she tried to hold back the tears.

"I shall once you marry me," The Prince said as he carelessly drank from his wine glass.

"Never!" Amelia seethed, and her tears spilled forth.

"He shall not return home then." The Prince just stared at her blankly, his face showing no remorse. Amelia blinked her tears back and still peered into the Prince's orb. Brett looked so scared and frightened that Amelia became even more saddened by the thought of him being held against his will.

"Ok," she finally told him reluctantly. "I will marry you if you return my brother home." The Prince looked at her triumphant, and then he snapped his fingers.

"Done. Now you must get ready for the ceremony."


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was very Van Helsing inspired during the dancing between the Prince and Amelia. Hehe I couldn't resist, anyways enjoy!

* * *

Amelia felt dead inside as she held the Prince's pale cold hand during the wedding vows. Earlier she was trussed up by the Prince's maids, her hair elegantly put up and a tiara placed upon her head, the finishing touch. The priest conducting their wedding droned on while Amelia thought of how she always pictured her wedding day: She and her groom madly in love with each other and her parents there so proud of her during this very joyous occasion, instead of this. She hated the Prince for holding her brother against his will just to ensure she would marry him and the wedding guests were all glum people who looked as if they were attending a funeral instead of a wedding. 

"Do you Amelia, take this man?' The priest asked her.

"I, I ..." Amelia stammered being snapped out of her deep thought. The Prince glared at her and Amelia shuddered.

"I do," she finished.

After the wedding Amelia found herself in the arms of the newly made King, dancing to his orchestra. She was repulsed by the touch of his hand on her waist and felt like tearing away from him, but he held her too strongly. Other guests danced in this revel around her and the King.

"I hate you," Amelia told him, but the King's face stayed expressionless as if he never heard her.

"Be silent," he replied calmly. Amelia stared at him with disgust, turning her head away. A huge mirror hung on the wall reflecting the whole scene as Amelia saw but she noticed something was wrong with the reflection. She looked back at the King and then at the mirror. In the mirror she saw she was alone in the room and it seemed she was dancing by herself. She turned back to the rest of the room but the other guests were there as plain as she could see. Her mind raced as Amelia continued dancing with the King holding her, her hand gripped by his, but the mirror before them betrayed her sight for the King wasn't reflected at all.

The bedtime story that she told Brett came back to her and immediately it clicked.

"You're the Vampire Prince," Amelia breathed. The King's eyes bore into hers and he gave her a cold smile. She was held by the sight of his white teeth that clearly displayed his fangs.

"But I made you up! How is it possible…"Amelia trailed off for then she realized the rest of the room stopped moving. The orchestra had even ceased playing and she and the Vampire King were dancing to nothing.

* * *

ooohhh what would happen next? well tell me what you think of the story so far :) 


End file.
